The invisible character
by datawolf39
Summary: the story told from a different point of view


In the padded box it is infinitely lonely. Luckily most of us are made in pairs or even three at a time so it not like we lack company while we wait. Unless of course some of us choose our partners a long time before our brothers and sisters choose theirs. Then there is also the old man and it is quite entertaining to hear him talk to himself in-between customers.

Sometimes I think that he is aware of how we feel and I despair for the future when he is gone and there is some other person that takes over his shop It's just so difficult sometimes to wait for the one that we will select as our partner and sometimes it take so long that it becomes incredibly boring even with the brief distraction. I think that it is hard sometimes because we start to despair that we will rot in the shop and we will never find our partners.

But we all have our day eventually though even if some days it doesn't feel like it. Sometimes I wish that I didn't find my partner because he put me through so many horrible things that I think that I might have preferred the solitude of my box since it was padded, comfortable and very safe.

Things were great when we met and we really hit it off the moment he held me in his hand. Mainly my choice was made because I could feel the residue from my brother on him but there was also a sense of rightness that I was instilled with when he held me. But then the stupid boy just had to go and stick me in the nose of a colossal troll. All the magic that he could have used on the brute, I mean I know he was a first year and all but it was incredibly rude that he would use me as a common stick after I choose him in the shop. Oh the boy was such an ungrateful child.

Luckily I don't hold grudges against him or I would have just stopped working for a while just to get back at him. Just to show him that he needed me a bit more than I needed him. I swear if I had legs I would have gotten up and walked away because I felt so mad that I had been up a troll's nose.

Other than the troll, though we got along famously. Sometimes at night when he was unable to sleep he would practice his magic. Other times he would just stoke me like I was a pet and I could feel the power roll off of him and cement our bond.

This turned out to be because he knew that he wouldn't be allowed to have me during the summer because of some stupid rule that was made by his whale of an uncle. I mean I know that my boy wasn't allowed to do magic when away from the school but it was horrible not having any contact with my wizard all because some non-magical freaks were scared of everything that didn't fall in to their sphere of normality.

In his third year he learned to cast the patronus to repel the evil creature that had such a horrible effect on my wizard. It was quite an experience and I felt immensely powerful acting as a conduit for that spell and having all of those strong emotions pouring through me. The only other time that I felt as much strength was when the two wizards made my brother and I battle one another.

My brother and I did not want to fight but we had both chosen our partners long ago and with that the path that we had to walk with our chosen and because of our allegiances we had to do their bidding we had no choice in the matter.

We cried out in anguish crying to one another, apologizing for what we had done and what we would be forced to do but we were powerless to stop the fighting. Soon we erupted with the sorrow and pain that was caused from the battle between us brothers and the resulting commotion with the spirits of those that had been harmed by the dark wizard allowed my boy to escape from the graveyard alive.

It took a long time for both of us to recuperate after that. For a while I wondered if a wand could go crazy. Was there therapy out there for a wand that had been forced to battle his brother? I wondered if these wounds would heal at all and if my boy could heal from this.

Later I experienced the worst thing that I have ever experience. I was broken, held together only by a thin string of power in my core. I was useless and I had left my boy unprotected. I had failed in my duty to aid my wizard. I could feel his utter sadness at my loss and I wished that there was a way that I could talk to him and comfort him. To tell him that everything would be fine and any wand would be lucky to be his new partner. He was a hard wizard to like sometimes but it was fun to be his wand. There wasn't a way for me to do that so I had to leave the comforting to the one who broke me and just hope that the boy would get a new wand. I found myself jealous at the thought. I wanted to laugh at myself for that and simultaneously I wished to cry because of the envy that I felt toward his future wand the wand that would replace me,

I thought that he would throw me away too. That's what most wizards did with a broken wand. I had heard stories about that since things of that nature often circulated through the rumor mill at the wand shop. But to my surprised he kept me with him. Even though I knew it was useless and that was no way to fix a wand that was as broken as I was even with the usage of magic even as powerful as his was. But I should have known that somehow he would find a way to achieve the impossible. He had done it before so I really can't understand why I was so astonished that he could manage to perform a miracle.

Using the elder wand, which he had gotten when he finally defeated the evil one again and forever, he used the repair spell. He fixed me and once again I became his conduit but it was more than that I was his friend and I felt just as happy as I did the first day we met. I felt as energetic and fresh as the very moment I was placed in his hand for the first time. That went on for a long time us being happy and I didn't think that there would ever come a day that I would be mad at my wizard.

That was until the day his first born used me an eating utensil but that is a story for another time.

**Reasoning behind the fanfiction.**

**The man purpose is to tell the story from the viewpoint of something that was always there but never really has a voice. We know the wand is there but it is not truly a character and I think that telling it is this way is fun. Also I used events from all the books because I wanted to show the relationship with the wand and I didn't think that I could do all that I wanted had I not began with events from the first book.**

**A/n I wrote this for a class a while back and thought I would put it up on here.**


End file.
